


Äntligen

by cometnightmare



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gore, I need help, Mental Health Issues, Pagan Rituals, first fic, i don't know yet, maybe smut, we all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometnightmare/pseuds/cometnightmare
Summary: At last, she had found peace of mindAt last, the scars had started to heal without the coming of new onesAt last, she was free and not in the way she had intended to...At last, he had conqueredAt last, the fire burning deep inside since he was a child had been pacifiedAt last, she was his...Or a pagan love story about the Green man and his may queen.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, I'm probably too far the rabbit hole and have decided to write my first fic. Bear in mind this story will probably be a work in progress and I do this because i fell in love with midsommar and of course the Härga culture. Hope you enjoy!  
> Ps. The fic starts pretty early on the story before Terri's suicide and their trip to Sweden.

When Terri and Dani had been just kids, a camping trip had been set. Their parents, at that moment attentive and full of love, had convinced them that if they got straight A's in their classes, they would take them to a beautiful cabin in the woods Aunt Jenna had. Faithful to their promise, Dani's mother had made the bags and their father had set the car with enough fuel to go and come back.

As soon as they had arrived Dani had been surprised by the amount of wild life there was. The trees were taller than the ones in the city, filled with green, orange and yellow leaves that kept on falling without ever leaving the branches naked. The sun got to shine rays of a beautiful golden color through those gaps the leaves allowed and the little river could be heard with no honking or siren noise interfering in the way. Animals as small as squirrels and as big as a racoon could be spotted if you stayed staring long enough. Dani had even started to follow some squirrels back to their tree when their mom had called Terri and her for dinner. 

"I will become a vegetarian when I grow up" Dani had chirped as soon as she was inside the cabin.

"That is not a real job! You tell her mom" Terri had interfered.

"Dani can be whatever she wants to be Terri, just as you can aspire to study anything you want" their mom had said with the most loving smile Dani and Terri would ever see. 

"Then, I will be an astronaut, with the fancy tubes and gadgets coming out of me. I'll get to the stars!" Terri concluded, with no hesitation or doubt of what her plans would be. Dani would later in life recall this episode with a tint of irony, _for Terri did end up with tubes coming out of her, heck she even took the whole family up to space_.

That night, while the sky was pitch black Dani dreamed of the future. That night the stars aligned in an ominous way. Two gun fires were heard followed by a choked scream. Dani's parents rushed into the girls' room just to realize Terri was no longer on her bed, only now was an awake Dani with a startled look on her face. As soon as her parents looked through the window they saw Terri standing still looking into a void that none of the members of her family could identify. 

Terri was taken back inside once her parents calmed her down. She was gracefully put into bed and was given a sleeping pill in order to prevent any other bolts of madness. As for the sound of the gun and the scream, Terri's parents were never able to identify what caused it. When they had come back outside to the place of the supposed attack they had found nothing but the same trees and animals Dani had been so marveled at; only this time they held a grave warning behind them. 

Terri had been scarred for life in those woods and Dani and her parents would have to pay for it, not without being cleansed, however– At last. 

* * *

Dani had decided to major in psychology, not because of the leftist ideals and mesmerizing analysis that Freud encouraged, but because she sought an answer, for Terri, for her, for all of the monsters that lived inside her troubled brain. As soon as they had returned from that little journey in the woods, Terri had changed, her eyes had become filled with something Dani found infallible. Her sister's attitude towards life had become reckless and passionate. Dani could recall every time Terri had held a knife close to hers or Terri's throat. Every time the bathroom door had been locked from the inside for too long because of Terri's discovery of vertical cuts rather than horizontal ones. Dani cutted too. At first she did it to understand what Terri felt, but the sharpness of the iron had become an addiction she would occasionally seek. 

Terri had been broken by whatever she had seen that night, and she would not tell anyone, not even Dani. Therefore, Dani had promised herself that she would find a way to heal her, to put her back together, and so she started researching in high school, missing dates and parties in order to calm Terri, love Terri, take care of Terri while mom and dad couldn't. 

  
As time went by, Dani became used to studying her mind, going inside _Terri's_ psyche, never really realizing how damaged her brain had become until she had graduated high school with no real friends and no yearbook messages that could make her feel otherwise. 

Thus, Dani left to New York, searching for answers she knew she and Terri desperately needed. Everything started to fall into place: medication became part of her daily routine, classes went by in a bliss– and she really enjoyed some of them, she met a handful of people that pricked her interest and she befriended them. Everything seemed so foreign and yet so stimulating and necessary. 

And then she met _Christian_.

At first Dani would have never imagined she could ever possibly date someone as shallow as an anthropologist. However, he also fell into place nicely. Christian would compliment her attires and take her where she needed to go. He would invite her to exotic dates and hold her when Terri had one of her tantrums. By the time they started a relationship Dani had already poured herself on him, crying for hours and being the vulnerable being her "friends" had always despised her for. 

"I feel like I am completely wasting your time" she had once cried to him.

"Not at all babe, just let it out, you just have to start ignoring her, ignoring the whole situation, it will eventually resolve itself, _she has to grow up"_ Christian had replied. Dani had been too shattered by something Terri had done, that she had just nodded and embraced his insensibility. 

Once she embraced it, she was not able to let it go. 

Then, Dani met Christian's friends.

"Babe, these are Josh, Mark and Pelle" Christian had nonchalantly mumbled. They had come to a café– Dani had been the one who insisted on coming, since she was curious of who Christian would complain to about their sex.

"Hey, I'm Dani, you all are anthropologists?" Dani had nervously asked, she knew Christian had talked about her with his friends, all those times she was not enough to please him, to be an acceptable girlfriend.

"Yes" all of them had nodded while not giving a damn about this new person standing in front of them. Dani felt like crying already.

"What are you studying Dani?" One of them had asked, Dani wasn't sure why, but the voice made the tears already forming in her eyelids disappear. It was a voice filled with milk and... mystery? Dani had never heard such a beautiful accent.

She lifted her chin and discovered it had been the exchange student, _Pell-ay,_ she knew that if she pronounced that name her whole American vibe would be unappealing so she just answered– "Well, I am, uh, studying psychology" _idiot! Don't make it awkward_. She already was sure he would hate her, but when she looked back up she noticed he was just smiling kindly.

"Would you have happened to study Wetterstrand?" he had continued to inquire as the others began discussing about their newest hypothesis in an anthropological topic. 

"I did, for a while actually, it was more of an independent study though, the university's curriculum focuses on more, uh, celebrated characters." And then she added "Wasn't he Swedish?", with that his eyes lit up, and Dani swore she felt the temperature had risen 20º.

"Yes, he was, I'm surprised you know him, every time I asked about him, people would just frown at his name" he chuckled and _oh god that was a thick chuckle_.

"His discoveries in psychology are quite interesting. How come you know about him?" As soon as that question came out, she regretted it, it made her sound rude, disrespectful. 

"Well, I am from Sweden actually, learned about him through one of my, uh, grandparents" He answered, with no hatred or annoyance as Christian sometimes did whenever she pushed too far in any subject. 

"That's amazing, I have heard Sweden is a wonderful place to live." Dani didn't know why, but she just wanted to keep on talking to him, to discuss about everything and anything, and that by itself was something she din't experience as often. 

"It is lovely, beautiful women can fit perfectly in the village I come from." That, Pelle said it loud enough for only her to hear, which made Dani's insides flip with expectation. She didn't exactly know how to respond, _beautiful women,_ she loved how his accent said those two words. His gaze was glued to her eyes, and she didn't feel like turning away, maybe even coming closer–

"Oh shoot!" Christian interrupted her trance. Dani hadn't realized but her boyfriend had dropped his iced coffee on her lap, which was now sticky with caramel and ice. "Dani, I'm sorry, I was just really into the debate I guess I just became a little clumsy" he chuckled not even trying to help her out. 

"It's fine" Dani lied, all of the customers around her had heard the sound of the drink being gracefully poured into her, and her anxiety just multiplied that feeling of being watched times a hundred. She knew a panic attack was around the corner, she needed to control herself. _Just breathe, YOU STUPID SENSITIVE BI–_

"Let me help you" the honey-full voice said as he kindly had pulled her out of another, yet negative, trance. What Dani had not realized was that while she was panicking, Pelle had rushed to the cashier and grabbed some napkins to clean her up. Christian had resumed the conversation, disregarding Dani's watery eyes and Pelle's help.

Because of her anxiety Dani was trembling and was unable to grab any of the napkins Pelle had gotten for her. As if he could be possibly kinder, Pelle quickly understood and took the initiative of cleaning her up. He started putting some napkins on her knees for them to absorb the coffee and started dropping the melting ice to the floor. His hands started to move gently up to her thighs and then closer to her now wet sex. Dani was 100% confident that Pelle was a gentleman and that he was just cleaning her, not being aware of anything else but the coffee that had soaked Dani's clothes. Dani, on the other hand, had replaced her anxiety with arousal, she knew Christian was beside her and that she had to be faithful, but with all the meds she consumed on a daily basis, a little bit of uncontrolled emotion wasn't bad, right?

And so Pelle's hands continued their path up, drying the upper parts of Dani's inner-thighs, which made her contain a moan. She looked down at Pelle who was completely focused on the task at hand, not even looking up to her once. She swore she heard Pelle groan or laugh as one of her legs instinctively flinched, but she disregarded it, the mixture in her mind might have made her hallucinate. Dani felt the gentleness yet firmness of his fingers, the smell of him made her dizzy. She started closing her eyes when she felt Pelle's hands pull away. He returned back to his chair throwing the napkins away. 

The rest of the evening went unprecedented, Christian kept on ignoring Dani and she kept on avoiding Pelle's gaze for different amounts of times in order to avoid the complete arousal Pelle would certainly notice on her. 

As soon as Mark got the waiter's number and address, all of them stood up, said their farewells and went their separate ways. Christian presumably had to study for an exam, so he went away with Josh looking apologetically to Dani, who was left alone with Pelle. _Of all people, it had to be him._

"Where do you live?" Pelle asked innocently, though as soon as he realized the weight of his questions he re-phrased "Sorry I meant it as if you wanted me to take you to your place, I have a car, maybe you wouldn't have to walk that much?"

But Dani knew the more he spent with her the more he would grow to hate her, as everyone had, even Christian, Dani had started to notice. So she flatly replied "No it's okay, I actually live a block away from here" _a lie_ "Plus, I don't want to abuse of your kindness" Didn't she? She had longed for his kindness few moments before. 

She knew Pelle had been a little skeptical to her response but he kindly said "Okay älskling, it was a pleasure to meet you." Not giving Dani a moment to reply, or process the weird word that came out of his mouth he turned away and went to his car. 

Dani watched as he pulled away and drove into the night.

As for her, she had a lot of walking to do. 


	2. Distractions

After one hour of walking and hoping for the best, Dani had managed to arrive safely to her apartment. The welcoming heat and background noise of her roommates bedroom was enough to made her sleepy; however, there was one thing Dani had to deal with first: the uncontrolled heat coming out from every part of her. As one walks through the shinning streets citizens of every specie appear. One might even analyze their lives and create new ones– that was something Dani did quite often, she would joke about non-existent tragedies and comedies with Terri. Nevertheless, this night Dani was just thinking about one person in particular: Pelle.   
After her little incident, Dani had not been able to get rid off of his phantom fingers, roaming freely in places he didn't even touch. Dani was desperate to forget it, not because it had not felt nice–I felt the gods in those fingers–but she was aware that none of those thoughts would benefit her in the long run. She had heard one of her professors said that the risks of repressing the pleasures hidden in your subconscious could yield to serious harm in a relationship, Dani now knew why. She had been so repressed lately, her meds of course kept her from feeling so empty, but they also kept her from feeling at all. Pelle had awoken something powerful in her, something Christian or none of her past boyfriends we able to do...  
"Shut up" she had whispered to herself, in order to avoid any awkwardness with her roommate. Dani had to think quick or else she knew she would loose her head. Therefore, she just went to her room and called Christian, who answered with a loud groan of annoyance, he didn't care about her feelings anymore, but Dani was desperate.   
"Yes, is everything okay?" He asked with more rush than concern in his tone.   
"Yeah I just wanted to see if you could come over?" she replied with the most flirtatious tone she knew.   
"I'll be there in 30 minutes" his interest had been caught and faithful to his reckless mind Christian had been allured by pleasure.   
Today Dani would not need to fake any moan or orgasm, today she would just have to imagine a different face

Various weeks had passed and still Pelle would wake up to dreams of pleasure, of her. He knew this hedonist behavior would disappoint any of his mentors back home, but he couldn't help it. She was perfect. Her golden hair with hidden curls, her sweet shy smile that hid a thousand things, eyes that could absorb everything in you. The only part Pelle didn't like about her was her boyfriend taste. He liked Christian, as much as there is to like, but her just knew that Christian wasn't right for Dani, that he didn't complete her as she needed to be completed, as Pelle could complete her. But Pelle also knew that the stars might not be in their favor, that destiny does not want that, his special gift was not even working right now, she just had him going through a blind path.   
Pelle could ignore the feelings, he had been taught to repress those worldly feelings before going on his pilgrimage, but he couldn't ignore the physical aspect as freely. Every time he was on campus he would catch a glimpse of her, see her running from one class to another or just talking with a friend, and those moments were the ones Pelle would value the most. That first day at the café Pelle had only thought of helping her at first, but then he sensed her and he knew she needed that tease just as much as Pelle wanted it.   
Now, he was getting ready for his first class, trying to ignore the flood of thoughts that came out of his mind. He needed a distraction, and he knew exactly who to call. Pelle had always been a smooth gentleman, always knowing what to say and how to respond to women, after all he had grown speaking primarily empathy. Therefore, as soon as he got to college, it was not hard for Pelle to get an easy girl. And yet, he wouldn't do it often, he actually had only had sex three times since he got there, not because of any purity ritual, but because he was waiting for his stars to align, to find the right one. But once in a while an American would pick his interest and he would sometimes act on it. Today, he just needed one of those girls to get his mind off of– the more you say her name the more you'll to scream it.   
So Pelle got to his first class, philosophy, and started his action plan.   
"Hey Rachel" he had casually started.  
"Hey Pelle" she bit her lip, knowing that if she behaved she would be rewarded.  
"Want to maybe study for the exam we had tomorrow?" he asked with a hint of seduction in his voice.  
"Sure, do I come over?" Rachel excitedly replied.   
"No, I'll get to your apartment at 5, my apartment is flooded" He lied, he never took girls to his apartment, it was just an intimate place, and that was not intimate, Pelle just wanted senseless, empty sex.   
"Oh Okay." she answered with a tint of disappointment, nonetheless excited.   
Pelle had it all planned, he knew that getting her out of his mind would be just perfect.   
***  
It was pouring by noon and Pelle had the ominous feeling that those raindrops might signify something. Everyone on campus was running from one block to the other, trying to cover themselves with notebooks and backpacks in order to avoid getting soaked. Luckily for Pelle, he had brought his car today and was ready to pull over from the parking lot and go and meet his distraction. 

Dani’s roommate had left in the morning to go on a hike with her boyfriend. Dani had of course been invited and her roommate even suggested she could bring Christian along, but she knew that would just cause a lot of chaos, plus Christian already had plans for the weekend which involved going to his hometown and investigating some developments there. So she had declined the suggestion and decided to stay alone in her apartment for the weekend. Now that it was friday Dani had started to feel lonelier and lonelier; she only had three classes today, so as soon as they were over she would peacefully return home and cry herself to sleep.   
What Dani wasn’t expecting was the flood that would come along that Friday afternoon. She had always felt safe in the midst of rain. Everyone was so focused on avoiding the rain that she thought she possesed a superpower of invisibility, everyone on their own selfish world, letting her inside easily and ejoying the life water gave to everything. However, a day where Christian could not take her home and she hadn’t pack her umbrella was not a good rainy day. So Dani grabbed her backpack and covered her head, hoping to get to her apartment soon and arrive as dry as possible. 

As Pelle pulled out of the parking lot he spotted a floating backpack with a blonde-almost-brunette hair as an owner. He identify those strings of gold anywhere, it was her and she was soaking. Pelle left all common sense behind and drove to where she was, opened his window and forgot about his distraction.  
“Pelle?” She shyly asked.  
“Yes, hey, I don’t think it is safe for you to be walking under the rain, want a ride home?” he casually asked, as if he wasn’t totally desperate for her company.  
“I-I, you know what? Yes, you’re my savior” She said with the brightest of smiles.  
Pelle opened the door for her and she got in. He didn’t mind her soaked self wetting the sit or her messy hair, but he couldn’t stop staring at her. And then she pulled him out of his fantasy.  
“I live a few blocks away, but if keeps you away from your route you can leave me on the way” So thoughtful my love, but I’ll take you home, home for good. Pelle only smiled and waved it off, telling her not to worry. Then he started driving, paying attention to her directions.  
“So, any plans for the weekend?” She wanted to talk to him, obliviate the awkwardness they themselves had created.   
“Well, I was going to, uh– Pelle remembered, Rachel would probably be waiting for him right now, he would apologize later, this was worth it– just study for the night and then probably go explore for the weekend.”  
“Huh, explore? Where to?” The she giggled, and that filled Pelle’s sould.   
“Since I left home I haven’t been able to interact with nature as much as i would like to, so every now and then I go to forests nearby to reconnect” he said, with excitement and anticipation.  
“That sounds wonderful, I have always enjoyed hiking, I did it quite often when I was a kid until–”Dani hesitated, she had never told this to someone, not even Christian.  
But Pelle didn’t press her for details or sighed in disappointment, he just hummed, a relaxing sleepy hum.   
“Well we are here” Pelle said with a tint of something Dani could not decipher.   
“Great let me get my keys out and I’ll be on my way” Dani started to look inside her bag, not finding the keys anywhere, Oh no. Then it hit her, she had left the keys inside her apartment, thinking her roommate would be there, but she wouldn’t, not until Sunday night.   
Pelle realized what was happening and helped her look inside her purse and jacket, with no success.   
After some moments Dani became one with the rain.   
“I’m such a mess” she cried, sobbing, hyperventilating not really aware of anything but her failure. She couldn’t even calm herself down this time, she had saved so many regrets that down they were coming out and with a man who had done nothing wrong.  
But he was understanding, he placed a hand on her cheek and the other one on her hand.  
“Dani..–he said with the sweetest and quietest of tones– look at me”  
She obeyed. She looked not at him but into him and she felt something clicking.  
“Breath in and breathe out” he said while mimicking her actions, mimicking her breath and even humming something similar to her cries, but in silence, so she wouldn’t freak out.   
Pelle pulled her into an awkward yet comforting hug, for after all they still were in his car.  
“Do you have any friends you can go to? Maybe even a spare key?” But Dani didn’t have anyone, Christian was away and all of her friends were too busy to carry her burdens, so she simply said no with her head.   
Pelle pressed his lips for one second and seemed to think about a list of pro’s and con’s and then replied.   
“Okay, you can stay at my place, it’s pretty small, but it has all the comforts one needs plus it is dry” He tried to joke, and Dani did smile for a second.  
“Pelle, that is really nice of you but I don’t want to be a burden, plus you have done eno–”  
“You have nowhere else to go and it really would not be a burden, I’m used to living with people and I have no problem with it. My couch is pretty comfortable so you can get the bed, there is a washing room where you can wash you clothes and it will only be for two nights. It would actually be worse for me to leave you alone trying to figure it out than you accepting to stay with me” He said it gently but firmly, and Dani was surprised at how strong his influence over her was.   
“Okay, but if I become a burden I leave” She quietly said.  
“Deal” His eyes were shining and Dani could not tell if it was her imagination playing tricks on her but she felt that Pelle looked like as if he had won the lottery. 

Before pulling away, Pelle texted Rachel.  
“Sorry, I will probably be busy the whole weekend, something important came up :)”  
“It’s fine maybe we can do something next week?”  
“I don’t think that is a wise idea sorry.”  
And with that he ended the conversation, Pelle had already find his distraction at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back! I just want to thank all of my readers, really your love is amazing! I feel super encouraged and I promise i am just building up for great things. I thought that giving some background before the actual trip could be nice, but don't worry I will be super faithful to the movie.   
> I think that Dani had a roommate because her apartment looked big and let's be real one can't afford that on their own in NYC soooo, yup there's the explanation. Do let me know what you think!   
> Keep on staring into the void,  
> The writer.


	3. After the flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter might have some topics that can be triggering, not regarding smut but aggressive imagery. You have been warned...

"Make yourself comfortable" Pelle had said as soon as they had entered his apartment. It was a small cozy place, with a kitchen and an orchard with different types of herbs. The bathroom, Dani noticed, was safely between Pelle's room and the living room. Dani also saw some sketches lying around, people she didn't know and animals with runes in them, which were truly fascinating. 

"You made these?" She curiously asked. 

"Oh, yes, just practicing, I love sketching beautiful things, people that attract my eye, animals that I like, things like that" He replied. 

"Well you are very talented, I love them– then Dani noticed a particular sketch with a bear in a cage with a flower collar– what does this one mean?" Dani suddenly asked.

Pelle looked at her, then at the picture, like if he was deciding something on his mind. "It is an ancient ritual I have been studying for my classes" he flatly said. Dani, satisfied with his answer realized she was soaking and so gently wondered: "Could I use your shower? I am freezing." Pelle's eyes lit up for the thousandth time that day and simply nodded, rushing to get her some towels. Luckily for Dani the bathroom was very wide and so she settled her stuff there. 

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Pelle had offhandedly announced.

Dani closed the door and took her clothes off, self-aware of the scars that ran all through her body. Christian had asked her what had happened to her, she always had excuses,  _ I fell, the cat did, oh you know one sometimes just organizes the room and gets a couple scratches.  _ Christian always believed her or just not cared enough to keep on poking. She knew it was not healthy, that it was a reckless habit to possess but it also was an addictive one, one that made her feel things the medication inhibited, for a time she thought those scars were horrible, now she was for certain they were claws of a monster begging to get out. 

Dani entered the shower which was very compact, but with hot water. She examined the bottles inside: one bottle with green liquid and one with transparent whitish one. She realized those were Pelle's shampoo and soap, she smelled them and she was instantly reminded of his smell, so earthly and natural, filled with mystery and welcoming smells. Dani was tempted to use them but she knew he might realize she was using his fragrance so she just let it pass. 

As soon as she got out of the shower she got dressed. Lucky for her she had taken an extra shirt with her in case she got dirty with food. She also took her toothbrush and her deodorant.  _ I might survive for the weekend.  _ Dani smiled to herself ready to get out. When she opened the door she noticed a kind Pelle sitting on the living room sketching, however as she came out his attention instantly came back to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Refreshed, thank you again for all you're doing for me, it is very sweet" Dani felt at peace, she felt that this weekend might be different than any other.

"I'm glad, now it is my turn" He said with a slight smirk, he grabbed a towel and got inside. 

Dani took advantage of her "unsupervised" time to explore the apartment. There were not many rooms to see, but she did notice a lot of things pertaining to his culture, a lot of  _ swedish? _ She thought it must be it. She also went to the small orchard by the window, he was growing so many things unknown to her, she was mesmerized with it. 

Dani did not know how much time passed when she felt a presence standing behind her.

"Having fun?" Pelle asked with humor in his voice.

Before Dani responded she turned and her cheeks became a deep shade of red. Pelle was shirtless with a pair of joggers smirking at her, with eyes full of intention. 

"I, uh, I was looking at y-your herbs" She answered with the words she was able to find. 

Pelle seemed unaware of her sudden discomfort, which was just  _ arousal?  _ No, confusion.

"Well I could teach you some of their names, would you like that Dani?" He asked as kindly as he always did.

"Y-yes" Was all she managed, still focused on his chest slowly rising and coming back. He also had definite abs and a solid core. Dani never thought she could be so mesmerized by a body.

Pelle stepped closer towards her, he was able to smell her scent from that distance. Then, he grabbed her shoulders, for a reason unknown to her Dani didn't even flinch at his touch, it just felt so natural. When his hands reached her shoulders his thumbs started caressing her, making slow circles, then all of a sudden Pelle turned her towards the plants lowering his hands to her hands. Dani felt as if she was in a dream, floating and feeling butterflies flutter. 

"So this one– Pelle said raising her right hand to a green herb in the lower part– is rugula, is used to exacerbate taste in food" 

"This one– he said as he led Dani's left hand to a curious flower-like leaf– is mint, I understand you know what it is used for?" He said with a smile Dani was able to sense. She just nodded, so enthralled by his soothing voice.

"Now this one– he said pressing himself a little bit closer to Dani, mouth breathing in her neck, giving her goosebumps– is calle Maca..." Pelle stopped talking, leading her hands to different plants, letting her explore never pulling away. 

"What is the Maca plant used for?" Dani was able to ask, without shivering or stuttering.

Pelle simply hummed in response, massaging her hands letting her enjoy the moment. Dani closed her eyes pressing herself to his back receiving whatever was about to happen. Then it happened, Pelle whispered in her ear delicate words that had been sewn with precaution:

"Tell me you want this, and I'll make your dreams come true  _ kara." _ Another foreign word that sounded like home in his lips. Dani was only able to nod. As soon as Pelle felt her nod he pressed his lips to her neck, still having a hold of her hands. Dani couldn't help but repress the moans that were so desperately trying to escape from her.

"Let me hear you Dani, let me hear you sing, my bird" Dani was not exactly aware of what was happening, all felt like a dream, as if she was under the influence of a spell, but she moaned, getting a grunt full of lust from him. 

"Oh Dani, I've been waiting for this since the day we met" Honestly she had too, trying to distract herself telling herself it was repressed desire Christian could provide to her, but she longed for Pelle.

She then felt Pelle's hand slide from her hands to her hips, drawing small circles on her abdomen, making her wetter than she already was. 

"Be mine älskling, surrender to your desires" It didn't sound as an aggressive command but a gentle beg, which made Dani melt. 

_ Dani _

She felt his hands start going inside her pants and his lips leave marks on her neck, making her gasp.

_ Dani _

She wanted to turn and give pleasure to him too, she could feel the growing erection pressing itself to her ass.

_ Dani _

She opened her eyes, she was on the couch, and Pelle was looking at her, eyes full of concern.

"It was a dream." Was all she could manage to say.

"Sorry to wake you up, when I went out of the shower you had fallen asleep on my couch, you looked so comfortable, but I made some dinner and guessed you might be hungry" He stated full of caring concern and a genuine smile. 

Dani was ashamed, seconds ago she was fantasizing about what this man could do to her, she was taking advantage of him, just not caring if he had a girlfriend or friends to worry about, letting herself in and sleeping on his couch. But she knew she was too far down, that dream had not always been a fantasy, it had been a revelation.

As soon as they finished eating Dani offered to wash the plates and clean the kitchen, to which Pelle answered to both doing it.

Dani enjoyed the time she spent with Pelle, she adored his jokes and all his knowledge on nature and spirit; it was very refreshing. As soon as they ended washing the dishes, Dani grabbed the mop and started cleaning the floor, not realizing it she started humming the same melody as Pelle, losing herself, forgetting her surroundings. After a few seconds of meditation Dani’s butt bumped with a surface, she looked back and her back was pressed to Pelle’s thighs. 

“I’m so sorry!” She backed away immediately.

“Are you though?” Pelle smirked in a flirtatious tone and just laughed and left. 

Dani was left dumbfounded in the kitchen with nothing else but confusion in her eyes. 

After Pelle settled some blankets on the couch and insisted that Dani slept on his bed they agreed to watch a movie, which ended up in both of them falling asleep in the couch. Dani was lying on one side, legs pressed to her chest and Pelle was sitting, slipping down legs stretched out. 

_ Dani _ ,  _ why did you leave me?  _ Terri whispered, only loud enough for Dani to hear. She was in her parents dining room, Mom and dad were angrily talking about some deal gone wrong and Terri was in tears. 

_ Terri, I didn’t mean to, I did this for us, I did it for you, I’ll cure you _ Dani said in a panicked manner. She was trying to prevent what she knew would come after: a breakdown. She hated Terri’s breakdowns, they were huge and usually ended up on hurting Dani and herself. 

_ YOU LEFT ME, AND NOW YOU’LL PAY FOR IT  _ They no longer were in their parents house, but in a green field, full of flowers and a red abandoned barn, people were chanting in a tongue that Dani could still not understand. Suddenly, Terri grabbed a bouquet of those flowers and plugged them deep into her mouth until everything Dani could see where the tips of the stems. 

_ Terri DON’T, NO NO NO _ , but it was too late, Terri’s eyes were spilling flowers of every color, bursting with nature. Then, at her side her parents were screaming in anguish, unintelligible words full of hatred, they too had flowers bursting out of every part of them. Dani felt helpless and then she felt flowers coming out of her throat and–

“Dani!”  _ Pelle _ ,  _ is he in the dream too?  _ No, she was back at his apartment being held by  _ his  _ arms, being comforted by  _ his _ voice. 

“I-I t-thi-think…” 

“Shhhh, I know, I have nightmares too, I’m here” He soothed her. He always knew the right things to say. 

And at that moment, Dani was able to push those nightmares away, to just accept the tears running down her cheeks, to be held by him and rest at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in a day! Oof, I'm finally getting to the smut, I know bear with me. I just felt I needed to tease and have some angst because these two deserve a well crafted story. I hope you liked the sweetness that I had to write to compensate the gore and explicitness. Next chapter: a weekend's hike.   
> Sincerely yours,  
> The writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So here we go, depending on your feedback I might be posting another chapter. However this is my first fic so please be merciful! The psychologist mentioned actually exists (thank you google) and I know none of this is in the movie but hey, a little bit of my style isn't bad right?!  
> Truly yours,  
> The writer.


End file.
